


2am, i’m on a blackout binge again

by amirlywritingfanficnow (orphan_account)



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi is a good friend, Angst and Fluff, Fluff, Platonic Tandi, T.J. is wasted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amirlywritingfanficnow
Summary: “He didn’t know where he was going. His feet just took him wherever they wanted and somehow he ended up at Andi Mack’s place. Guess his mind took him where ever it wanted, too.”orTJ shows up to Andi’s apartment drunk, looking for a bathroom and some advice.





	2am, i’m on a blackout binge again

**Author's Note:**

> like all of my shit, not proof read!

TJ was drunk. Wasted. He couldn’t feel his hands and he felt like he was being spun on one of those merry-go-rounds at the park. 

Arriving at the party, TJ had no intent to drink. Being on the basketball team, he felt as if he was obligated to go no matter how much he didn’t want to. He was just content with staying with Cyrus, who he literally begged to go with him, and staying to the side. 

Then Kira showed up. 

It had been years since she’d manipulated him, threatened to out him. It had been years since she apologized for it all. It had been years since he forgave her for it. 

But after all this time, he still felt uncomfortable around her. Insecure. Scared. Small. 

It had also been years since he came out to Cyrus and since then, he’d only come out to Cyrus and his friends. And Amber, of course. He was still petrified of who he was, even though he knew very well there was nothing wrong with him. At least that’s what Amber and Cyrus told him constantly, and he had no choice than to believe them because there was nothing wrong with them, so why would there be something wrong with him. 

Emotions made him do stupid things and the stupid thing that very night was getting black out drunk, apparently. 

“Teej, you need to slow down with the drinks.” Cyrus tries to take the red solo cup out of his boyfriend’s hand but failed when TJ defensively pulled it away. 

“No! Mine! Get your own!” TJ laughed and downed the whole cup before Cyrus could grab it again. 

“Where are you going?” Cyrus yells, exasperated. 

“Get another drink, duh.” He looked back to Cyrus and when he turned, ran straight into a body. Kira. 

“TJ? Are you okay?” Kira holds out her hand to help TJ up, but TJ just backs away and shakes his head. 

“I’m fine!” He snaps and ignores both Kira’s and Cyrus’ hands, getting up himself. “I’m fucking fine! I don’t need you down my throat! I don’t need you acting like you care!” 

With that, TJ took off, leaving Cyrus and Kira looking at each other in shock. 

He didn’t know where he was going. His feet just took him wherever they wanted and somehow he ended up at Andi Mack’s place. Guess his mind took him where ever it wanted, too. 

He knocks on the door, not giving any fucks about what time it could be. In the morning, he probably would but right then he just needed a bathroom and someone who wasn’t going to treat him like a child. 

“TJ?! What are you doing here?” Andi opens the door in shock. 

“Can I use your bathroom?” Was all TJ said. Andi just nodded her head and let him in. “Where’s it?” 

“Are you drunk?” Andi whispers in shock as TJ almost falls to the floor. 

“A lil.” He shrugs and shuts the bathroom door. 

Andi waits outside the door for two minutes before opening it when she didn’t hear anything. “Can I open my eyes?” 

TJ snorts when he sees Andi walk in with her eyes closed. “Yeah.” 

“Wanna tell me why you showed up to my place at 11:30 at night?” 

Then all of a sudden, TJ can’t stop crying. He’s hiccuping, hyperventilating, full on ugly crying with snot running down his nose. “Oh my God, I’m so drunk.” 

Andi, not expecting anything that was happening right then, couldn’t help but laugh in shock at the words that leave his mouth. 

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” She smirks sadly which makes TJ snort. 

TJ didn’t care that he sounded insane, sitting on the bathroom floor laughing and crying all at the same time. 

After calming down between the laughing, crying and coughing fit, TJ sighs. “I don’t deserve Cyrus.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“We’ve been together for two years and I still can’t find the courage to be open about our relationship to anyone but you guys and Amber. He deserves someone that isn’t a coward.” 

Andi grabs TJ’s hand. “That’s not true, at all. You’re not a coward. You came out to us and that in itself is brave. It’s your choice who you tell and when. Cyrus understands, you know that right? He understands you need time.” 

“But how much time before he realizes he wants someone who can be open with him in public?” He sniffles. “How much time before he finds someone better than me?” 

“There is no one better than you, not to Cyrus. You’re his world.” She squeezes his hand. “What brought this on? Why did you drink so much?” 

TJ bites his lip. “I took Cyrus to this party and I was perfectly content on not drinking and just having fun. Then Kira showed up. I know she apologized and I know we all forgave her a long time ago but I feel so uncomfortable around her. Insecure. Scared. Small. Inferior.” 

As TJ listed off the reasons, his breathing became shallow again and his fingernails were digging into his palm and Andi could see that. She grabs his other hand. 

“That’s totally valid. She manipulated you for weeks.” Andi starts. “But you are anything but small and inferior. You’re strong, you’re brave, you deserve happiness. If Kira makes you feel like this, why haven’t you said anything?” 

“Because! Everyone else forgave her! I forgave her! I shouldn’t be mad anymore! Uncomfortable!” 

“You have to put your feelings first, TJ. If she makes you feel this way, you need to tell us so we stop making you feel this way by talking to her.” Andi states. 

“But she’s a nicer person. She likes you guys. She’s been happier because she has friends. I can’t take that away from her because of what I feel. You guys did that for me. I treated Buffy horribly but still let me hang out with you guys and become my friends because Cyrus and Buffy could forgive me. Why wouldn’t we continue the same thing for Kira?” 

Andi’s phone ringing stops Andi from responding. “It’s Cyrus.” 

TJ shakes his head. “Tell him not come here. He can’t see me like this.” 

Andi sighs and answers the phone. “Hello?” 

“Andi?! Is TJ there?” TJ hears the panic in his boyfriend’s voice and starts to cry again. He felt horrible just leaving him like that, especially when Cyrus was holding TJ’s phone in the first place. 

“He’s right here. Don’t worry.” Andi paused. “No, no, no, don’t come over. You can see him tomorrow. Right now he just needs to sleep it off and I don’t think he’ll be able to do that with you there.” 

Andi glances over at TJ. “Because he doesn’t want you to see him like this. I have it under control, Cyrus.” 

She hangs up and looks back at TJ. “Let’s get you to the couch.” 

“I just wanna stay here.” TJ pouts and Andi wants to laugh at how childish he sounds when he’s drunk. 

“Not happening, let’s go.” Andi starts to help TJ up from the floor but soon realizes he’s not helping her at all. 

“What’s going on here?” The voice behind Andi makes her jump and lose grip to TJ’s hand, making him fall back, his back hitting the wall once again. 

“Andiiiiiiiiiiii,” TJ whines. 

“Who is that and why is he drunk in our bathroom?” Bowie asks, eyebrows raised waiting for a response. 

“That’s TJ, I don’t know why he’s drunk or here.” Andi cringes. 

“Should we call someone, like his parents? They’re probably worried.” Bowie stares at the drunk teenager crying on his bathroom floor. 

“No, no, no, no, no. Don’t tell my mom.” TJ begs. “You guys know my sister. Just tell her I’m at Cyrus’.” 

Even though TJ thought he sounded like he put words together correctly, he still sounded like he was speaking gibberish to Bowie. 

“Who’s his sister?”

“I’ll call Amber.” 

“This is Amber’s brother?” Bowie asked.

Andi just nods as Amber answers. “Amber!” 

“Andi! I was just about to call you. Cyrus said TJ was with you. Is he okay? Do you know what happened?” 

“He’ll be fine. I’m just gonna let him stay on the couch but he’ll be back home by tomorrow. Don’t worry, okay? He’ll be fine.” 

As Andi talked to Amber, TJ had fallen asleep. 

“Can you help me get him up?” 

Bowie shrugged and walked over to TJ. “Hey, bud, wake up. We gotta get you to the couch.” 

“Nooooooo. I wanna stay here.” 

“Can’t let ya do that.” Bowie pauses, considering something. “Alright, up you go.” 

Before TJ knows it, he’s being thrown over Bowie’s shoulder and walked into the living area. “I’m flying?” 

“Yup.” Bowie huffs out, before putting TJ down on the couch. “Now you’re not. Get some sleep okay?” 

And that’s the last thing TJ remembers before he wakes up with the world’s worst hangover. 

“Fuck.” TJ whines when he happens his eyes. He recognized Andi’s house immediately and rushed to sit up, only to met with an even bigger pain in his head. 

“TJ? You’re up!” He heard to his right and automatically backed into the very end of the couch when he saw Cyrus in the love-seat. As well as Amber sitting on the arm of it. 

“I’m gonna be sick.” And with that TJ darted to the place he’d been just 6 hours before that and emptied his stomach. 

“Here.” Cyrus gives TJ a glass of water. “Are you okay?” 

“Fuck no.” TJ groans. “Why did I do that?” 

Although Cyrus knew the question was rhetorical, he couldn’t help but respond. “I was wondering the same thing.” 

“Kira.” Is the only thing TJ said before getting sick again. 

“Did she do something again?” Cyrus is alert now. 

“No, no, no. She’s fine now. I’m just fucking stupid.” 

“Hey! You’re not stupid, TJ!” Cyrus grabs TJ’s hand. “What’s going on, Teej?” 

“I’m just still uncomfortable around her. I feel sick whenever she hangs out with us and then I feel bad for feeling like that because she’s a better person now that she’s apologized and has friends. Just like you guys did for me and how happy I became because of you. But I just can’t breathe around her and I’m gonna be sick again.” 

“You need to talk about this to me, babe. We’ve been hanging out with her a lot, and you’ve felt like this this entire time? I’m so sorry, babe.” Cyrus squeezes TJ’s hand and rubs circles onto the back of his back to calm him down. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. I just feel so guilty. Can we please talk about this more later though? I feel like the room spins every time I talk.” 

“Of course.” Cyrus smiles softly. “Are you better now? Can you leave the bathroom without getting sick again?” 

TJ just nods weakly. 

“Cyrus! Your mom says you really need to hurry!” Bex yells through the door and TJ winces at the loudness. 

“Tell her I’ll be right out!” Cyrus notices TJ wince again and jumps to apologize. “Sorry, babe, my mom needs me to help her with cleaning out the garage. I asked her to take me here for a little to check in on you. But Amber and Andi are here, so you’ll be okay.” 

The boyfriends walk out of the bathroom, TJ leaning on Cyrus for support and using his shoulder the block the sunlight from killing his head. 

Cyrus is grabbing his jacket and saying bye to Andi and Amber when he says bye to TJ with a tap to the shoulder, making sure not to put him to Bex and Bowie. But TJ was hungover and he didn’t care right then. 

“Hey Cy?” TJ stands up from the couch again and walks over to his boyfriend, planting a kiss on his cheek. “I love you.” 

The shocked looks over the people in the room go unnoticed by TJ and Cyrus as they share a moment. 

“I love you, too.” They smile fondly at each other. “I’ll see you tonight, okay?” 

When he leaves, TJ plops down in between Andi and his sister and buries his head into Andi’s shoulder. “I’m so fucking hungover.” 

Andi doesn’t say a word. Instead she just starts playing with his hair, something Bex did when Andi got caught with her first hangover and eventually TJ fell right back to sleep. 

To dreams filled with Cyrus and happiness. 

Dreams where Kira Summers didn’t exist.

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS, COMMENT, make me happy pls


End file.
